À chaque tempête
by liuanne
Summary: Alors déjà, mettons les choses au clair ; Lance n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de Keith. C'était juste arrivé. Comme toutes ces choses qui arrivent alors que vous n'avez rien demandé. Ces choses qui vous rendent plutôt heureux, mais qui vous pourrissent un peu la vie, aussi.


_Heyy ! J'ai pris un peu de retard, mais Bymeha m'a aujourd'hui parlé du month challenge du Pride Month :D ! Je vais donc combiner les deux premiers thèmes — Tempête et Arc-en-ciel._

 _Alors pour éviter toute confusion, l'histoire est découpée en plusieurs parties. En gros, la narration présente est entrecoupée de souvenirs (les passages qui commencent par des indications entre parenthèses), qui se passent tous AVANT l'épisode un de Voltron LD._

 _Une série de chansons pour aller avec le texte : Jeremy's Storm (Tame Impala), Stormy Weather (The Kooks), Riders On The Storm (The Doors), She's a Rainbow (the Rolling Stones) — non, j'ai pas du tout tapé 'storm' et 'rainbow' dans ma bibliothèque musicale pour trouver les idées de chansons xDD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **— — —**

Lance n'avait pas oublié.

Il faisait croire à Keith que si, parce que c'était _drôle_ — presque —, parce que pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui, le type qui jouait le rôle du loser. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait du moment où Sendak avait été vaincu. Keith avait été le premier à venir vers lui, les traits peints d'une inquiétude qui n'était pas si familière que ça à Lance. Une expression qui lui était réservée, qui faisait que son coeur bondissait joyeusement dans sa poitrine dès qu'il y pensait.

Alors déjà, mettons les choses au clair ; Lance n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de Keith. C'était juste arrivé. Comme toutes ces choses qui arrivent alors que vous n'avez rien demandé. Ces choses qui vous rendent un peu heureux, mais qui vous pourrissent un peu la vie, aussi. Et ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait préalablement planifié, ou qu'il pouvait contrôler. Pourtant, Lance est bien le genre de personne à toujours vouloir des plans pour tout — et avec Keith, il n'en avait aucun.

Alors non, il n'avait pas oublié, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis —

 **— — —**

 **(avant)**

Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, pour sûr, Lance y était tellement habitué qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui à savoir quelle humeur elle exprimait en fonction de la façon dont elle le faisait. Mais pour le coup, il comprenait où était le problème.

Dire qu'il pleuvait des trombes, ce serait un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde. C'était plus que ça. Le vent fouettait les vitres de la voiture avec un grognement effrayant, fantôme en apesanteur, il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis des heures. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait une pause, Lance s'était glissé hors de la voiture pour aller aux toilettes, et en revenant, avait constaté avec horreur que les grains de sable qui flottaient au-dehors s'étaient glissés jusque dans ses sous-vêtements. Son frère s'était foutu de sa gueule, sa soeur avait grogné, et il s'était contenté d'une plainte étouffée par le bruit de la tempête.

— Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fout dans un putain de _désert_ à cette période de l'année ? avait demandé Léo, les bras croisés sur son torse.

— _Surveille ton langage_ , l'avait repris sa mère. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un rendez-vous avec un des professeurs de Lance.

— Ce n'est pas un professeur, c'est—

— Oh, épargne-nous les rangs militaires débiles, avait marmonné Amy.

— Ce n'est pas _débile_...

— Mamannnn, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va mourir ? reprit Léo. Ensevelis par le sable ?

— Bien sûr que non, chéri, je n'ai vu aucune alerte météo, alors ça devrait bientôt s'arrêter.

— Et si ça ne s'arrêtait pas ?

— On te fout dehors si on a plus assez d'oxygen dans la voiture.

— _Lance !_

Tout le monde était en rogne, alors il n'insista pas. Il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Le ciel était d'un gris sombre et pesant, il semblait si lourd qu'il menaçait de craquer et de retomber sur eux, d'enfoncer le capot de la voiture. La Garnison n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres, mais les distances semblaient se rallonger au fur-et-à-mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait hâte ou pas d'y être. D'un côté, la rencontre parents-profs, ce n'était jamais quelque chose de positif. Surtout dans ce genre de moments. D'un autre, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. S'il se souvenait bien, Keith Kogane, le meilleur pilote de leur promotion, avait essayé de voler un des vaisseaux d'entraînement de l'établissement, ce qui était genre, dix fois pire que ce que lui avait fait. Lance avait trop de retards. Dit comme ça, ça n'a l'air de rien, mais la Garnison faisait toujours passer ce genre de truc d'une façon horrible — comme s'il était responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

Mais ce mois-ci était compliqué pour tout le monde. La mission Kerberos avait été annoncée comme étant un échec total depuis quelques semaines, et à partir de là, la Garnison s'était transformée en véritable champ de bataille. Soit on contestait les faits devant les supérieurs, soit on rentrait pour quelques jours, soit on allait essayer de s'introduire dans les entrepôts réservés aux hauts gradés — enfin ça, il n'y avait que Keith Kogane qui le faisait. Et Lance était là, avec ces six retards. Alors il ne s'en faisait pas trop.

Le bâtiment leur apparu enfin, plus imposant qu'il ne devrait l'être en plein milieu du désert. Il entendit Léo et Amy siffler avec admiration, et se retourna vers eux avec un sourire en coin. _Et ouais, les gars, c'est là que je fais mes études. Et un jour, j'irai visiter l'espace. J'irai découvrir des nouvelles planètes, et sauver l'humanité_.

Un pied mit en dehors de la voiture, et il l'aperçut. Keith Kogane, juste devant la large porte d'entrée, les yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans Lune. Il sentit immédiatement un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose se produisait dès qu'il le voyait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésitait entre frapper Keith en pleine face, ou l'embrasser, à chaque fois.

Mais sa mère était là, et les deux options lui semblaient malvenues.

Et puis surtout, Keith Kogane ne lui jetait pas le moindre regard. Lance ouvrit la porte quelques secondes après lui, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Lance se sentit soudainement aussi insignifiant que les grains de poussière qui traînaient dans l'atmosphère, si facilement soulevés par les vagues tourmentées du ciel, tout autour de lui.

 **— — —**

— _Et puis —_

Et puis c'était de la faute de Keith ! C'était lui, qui ne s'était pas souvenu de lui, c'était lui qui l'avait regardé avec incompréhension, c'était lui qui avait demandé qui il était ! Comme si Lance pouvait accepter ce genre de choses !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu, avec que son nom à _lui_ était si encré dans sa peau ? Ça ne paraissait pas très juste.

Pas très juste, au point de toujours chercher à le reprendre sur la moindre parole. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que Lance soit le seul à souffrir comme ça.

Alors il se faisait réprimander. Ce n'était pas sa mère, c'était Allura, ou Shiro, ou même _Hunk_ , parfois — le traître. Il recevait ces regards blasés, parfois agacés, il passait pour le grand méchant de l'histoire. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches toujours à empirer les choses avec Keith_ , semblaient-ils dire, _la situation est déjà assez merdique comme ça pour que tu viennes en rajouter une couche_. Et Lance avait envie de dire ; _mais je n'ai pas le choix, est-ce que vous croyez que je réagirais comme ça si je pouvais faire autrement ? Il faut bien que certaines émotions sortent d'une façon ou d'une autre_.

Sauf qu'il n'en parlait pas, jamais, à personne. En parler, ce serait rendre le problème plus réel, et ce serait la pire chose à faire. Lance n'avait pas envie de le dire à voix haute — _je crois que j'aime Keith, d'une façon un peu incontrôlable et un peu embarrassante, et qui me donne un peu envie de pleurer, parfois_.

Et les autres—

 **— — —**

 **(un peu après)**

Lance ne savait pas si ses chaussettes étaient trempées à cause de la sueur, ou à cause de la pluie. Une question qu'il aurait bien posée à voix haute si son voisin n'était pas Pidge, qui ne riait _jamais_ à ses blagues. Le type était bizarre, de toute façon. Il arrivait toujours aux entraînements sportifs avec ce même t-shirt ample, et repartait sans se changer, ce que Lance trouvait un peu limite.

Il pouvait au moins être reconnaissant au mauvais temps pour une raison — leur course matinale avait été raccourcie d'une demi-heure. Elle ne l'aurait pas été s'il avait uniquement plu, mais de la grêle s'était mise à tomber du ciel, et leurs instructeurs avaient décidé d'avoir pitié d'eux, pour une fois.

Lance regroupait ses affaires en sifflotant, heureux de constater qu'avec tout ça, il lui restait le temps de prendre une douche avant de se changer. Si Pidge voulait rester sale, et traîner dans des vêtements trempés, c'était son problème à lui.

Il saisit son gel douche, et se dirigea vers les sanitaires d'un pas précipité, tenant à arriver avant la masse d'élèves qui auraient été frappés par la même idée. Dans le petit couloir qui le séparait des douches, il faillit trébucher sur une masse qui traînait au sol. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que la masse n'était pas une _masse_ , mais bien une personne. Cheveux noirs, ridiculement longs, prunelles grisâtres, il le reconnu immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas tellement de personnes à correspondre à la description, et Lance lui fixait une attention toute particulière, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Keith était recroquevillé à même le sol, dégoulinant d'une façon presque effrayante — comme s'il se vidait de son énergie, de tout ce qui était vivant en lui. Son expression était un peu désespérée, et Lance sentit sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le gars était pieds nus. Il hésita un moment à reprendre son chemin, faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, ne pas se mêler de la vie de Keith Kogane — l'éviter, l'éviter et ne pas aggraver son propre cas —, mais il n'y arriva pas.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Keith ne sembla pas réagir, alors il dû répéter la question. Et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Lance pensa ; _mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée_ —

— Est-ce que ça à l'air d'aller ? Est-ce que ça te _regarde ?_

 _Non et non_.

— Wow, mec, je demandais juste, se défendit Lance. Tu es sûr de vouloir rester là par terre ?

— Va te faire foutre.

Il sentit une espèce de colère secouer ses os, mais en même temps, fut pris d'une envie de passer ses bras autour du jeune homme, et de ne pas le lâcher. Sa voix fut plus fragile lorsqu'il répondit :

— Tu as besoin d'en parler ?

— T'es sourd, ou quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je dis juste ça parce que t'as l'air vraiment mal, mec. Tu risques d'attraper quelque chose si tu restes là à geler sur place.

Un rire amer échappa la gorge de Keith, comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était peine perdue, qu'il avait déjà _attrapé quelque chose_ , justement. Lance n'osa pas continuer — tout le monde savait que depuis la mort de Shiro, Keith était aussi instable qu'un gosse qui marchait la première fois sur un fil. Pour avoir bonne conscience, il laissa sa serviette à côté de lui.

Il s'éloigna avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, les yeux scotchés à la fenêtre, et aux trombes de pluie qui se déversaient péniblement jusqu'à eux, comme pour chercher à la prendre au piège.

Et les rumeurs fusaient — _il est pieds nus parce qu'il a essayé d'aller dans les sables mouvants, pas loin d'ici, apparemment Shiro aurait perdu une veste là-bas ; mais non, il a juste trop donné de coup de pied aux murs de sa chambre, ses chaussures ont dû s'ouvrir ; ou alors, il a juste pété un câble_.

Lance passait à travers. Et quand la pluie s'arrêta, un arc-en-ciel vint former un chemin vaporeux jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde. Et Keith avait disparu.

 **— — —**

— _Et les autres_ —

Et les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre. Ils partaient du principe que Lance se comportait comme un gamin, et que ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Keith compris.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose de typiquement terrien, lui avait dit Allura, mais même si c'est le cas, j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes d'avoir un tel comportement, alors que vous devez bien vous entendre pour former Votlron. Tu _sais_ que c'est important. Keith fait des efforts, alors—

— Keith fait des efforts ? demanda Lance avec un rire sans joie. Keith ne se sait même pas qui je suis !

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Laisse tomber.

Allura n'était pas du genre à accepter ce genre de réponse, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle le regarda longuement, avec agacement, avec les yeux emplis de questions qu'elle ne posa pas. Son expression était agressive, et suffisamment autoritaire pour que Lance détourne le regard.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à agir de cette façon avec lui. Mais j'espère que tu prendras le temps de te demander si c'est bien utile, surtout quand le destin de centaines de milliers de personnes repose sur votre capacité à travailler ensemble.

Et Lance soupira, parce que ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes.

— J'essayerai, promit-il.

— Merci, dit Allura d'une voix plus douce. Le plus tôt vous améliorerez votre relation, le mieux l'équipe fonctionnera.

Il répéta silencieusement les mots dans son sa tête, une fois, puis deux, puis trois.

Le mieux—

 **— — —**

 **(encore avant)**

Les nouveaux élèves étaient tous amassés dans le hall, l'air tellement impressionné qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils visitaient une base de la NASA ou un truc du genre. Lance passa une main sur la manche de son uniforme tout neuf, y chassant une poussière. Il faisait le mec qui était sûr de lui, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait vraiment ici, et qu'il ne valait vraiment pas mieux que le reste des élèves.

— Voici le simulateur de vols, dit le chargé de la visite, un homme du même âge que son père, qui se tenait trop droit au gout de Lance. On ne vous enverra pas dans un vrai vaisseau avant votre troisième année.

Quelqu'un leva la main dans l'assemblée, et Lance prêta l'oreille lorsque la fille si vit attribuée la parole.

— On dit Takashi Shirogane a pu y aller dès sa deuxième année, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

— Takashi Shirogane a obtenu un score de plus de trois mille points dès sa dixième tentative, grogna l'homme. Si vous arrivez à un tel résultat avant trois ans, alors oui, nous ferons peut-être une exception.

Son ton était sceptique, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais à côté de lui, Lance repéra un garçon légèrement plus petit que lui, qui observait la scène avec une drôle d'expression. Un sourire en coin, confiant.

— Un cas comme celui de Shirogane n'arrive que tous les dix ans, alors je ne me ferais pas trop d'espoir, à votre place.

Le gars continuait à sourire, les yeux pétillants comme des feux d'artifice. Il ne disait rien, mais son expression criait : _ah oui ? Teste-moi_.

Et Lance ne connaissait pas son prénom, il ne connaissait rien de lui — juste que sa coupe de cheveux était complètement à la ramasse —, mais il souhaita immédiatement le connaître. Savoir quelles étaient les choses qu'il aimait, celles qu'il détestait, celles qui le laissaient indifférent. C'était un besoin qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

Il a appris son nom complet deux mois plus tard, en même temps que le reste de la Garnison, quand l'immense panneau accroché dans la cafétéria annonça :

"KEITH KOGANE, PREMIÈRE ANNÉE — SCORE : 4021, ESSAI 3"

 **— — —**

— _Le mieux_ —

Le mieux l'équipe fonctionnera. Allura n'était pas la seule à le lui dire.

Plus les mots étaient répétés, plus Lance se disait que ce n'était même pas pout ça qu'il devait peut-être _(peut-être !)_ penser à arrêter cette espèce de vengeance (tout à fait justifiée !) envers Keith. Il devait peut-être accepter son sort, se faire à l'idée que c'était lui le loser, qu'il était juste le type qui se trouvait être là quand une tempête surgissait, et qui n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Maintenant, c'était différent. Keith le voyait — peut-être pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu, mais il n'empêche, il n'était plus _invisible_. Et ce n'était pas en arrêtant de toujours chicaner pour un rien, de toujours provoquer Keith, qu'il redeviendrait invisible.

En y repensant, Lance commença à marcher jusqu'à la salle principale du château, dans l'optique de trouver Hunk et de lui en parler. Ou au moins de manger un peu. Il marcha, et s'arrêta avec une étrange impression de déjà-vu lorsqu'il vit Keith assit par terre, adossé à mur, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Trempé.

— Euh, Keith ? Qu'est-ce que tu—

Il s'interrompit en remarquant que les lèvres du jeune homme étaient étirées en un étrange rictus. Lance mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un _sourire_ , qui abritait un _rire_.

Keith était au sol, en train de rire _tout seul_ , de qui était à la fois troublant et d'une certaine façon, _adorable_.

— Il pleut, dit Keith lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence. Il _pleut !_

Lance haussa un sourcil septique, prêt à lui demander s'il se foutait de sa gueule, mais son expression semblait tellement sincère qu'il se retrouva incapable de le remettre en cause. Et quand il s'approcha de l'une des larges fenêtres du château, il retint son souffle. Des gouttes de pluie, grosses comme son poing, venaient s'écraser avec ce bruit tellement familier contre les vitres. Lance posa sa main sur la surface froide, et ferma les yeux un moment.

Il ne les rouvrit que quand Keith fut de nouveau debout et à côté de lui.

— Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas _dangereux_ , hein ? demanda Lance. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas genre, de l'acide ou quoi, non ?

Keith se remit à rire avec une légèreté incroyable.

— Lance, j'en reviens tout juste ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être à l'agonie.

— Euh, tu as l'air bizarre, en tout cas ? tenta Lance. Je ne t'ai jamais vu... Rire, ou même sourire à ce point...

— Eh bien c'est chose faite.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, comme si sa bonne humeur surpassait le piètre état de leur relation. Mais Lance était un spécialiste des clins d'oeil, alors il y répondit avec joie.

— Bon, tu viens ? demanda Keith. Je t'avoue que j'aurai bien demandé à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu es le seul présent...

— Et on doit, tu sais, _travailler_ notre relation...

— Huh, tu dois surtout arrêter de t'énerver pour un rien.

— _Keiiith !_

Dehors—

 **— — —**

 **(bien, bien avant)**

Lance regardait sa mère avec des grands yeux. Elle lui racontait une histoire, et ce n'était pas juste n'importe quelle histoire.

— Il pleuvait tellement que je me demandais si je n'allais pas nager jusqu'à ma voiture, disait-elle. Et ton père m'a proposé...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, mais ils s'en fichait.

 **— — —**

— _Dehors—_

Dehors, la scène était surréaliste. Des rayons d'une lumière rosâtre rebondissaient entre les surfaces humides, et le sol s'était transformé en miroirs géants. Il y avait des flaques, l'odeur de la pluie, des particules d'humidité dans l'air.

— Il va y avoir une tempête, je vous préviens, dit Coran depuis l'entrée du château. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer avant que ça tourne au cauchemar !

— Au cauchemar ? répéta Lance sur un ton indigné.

— Oui, la pluie est souvent annonciatrice de tempête, reprit Corant. Ce n'est pas votre cas à vous sur Terre ?

À côté de lui, Keith se gratta la nuque, l'air pensif.

— Nous n'avons pas forcément de tempête après ça, dit-il.

— Pidge m'a dit que vous aviez ces grandes arches colorées, dit Coran.

— Oui, souffla Keith. Mais je n'en ai vu qu'une seule fois.

Lance se retourna vers lui avec étonnement. Des perles restaient accrochées à ses mèches sombres, puis sautaient jusqu'à sa peau déjà ruisselante.

— C'était vraiment un sale jour, continua Keith. À part pour ce type qui m'avait refilé une serviette et qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour me parler. Mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur alors je l'ai envoyé chier. Et c'était vraiment un jour horrible. Alors je ne sais pas si je dois aimer les arc-en-ciels.

À la surprise générale, Lance éclata de rire. Pour ne pas rester là à rien faire, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Keith et les ébouriffa dans un geste affectif. Keith le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

— C'est marrant que tu dises ça, dit Lance. Parce qu'un jour où il y avait eu un arc-en-ciel à la Garnison, j'avais justement parlé à un gars assit par terre. Complètement dans sa bulle. Et pieds nus, en plus ! T'imagine. Je lui ai refilé ma serviette et je suis parti parce que j'avais peur de le déranger. Je crois que j'avais à moitié le béguin pour lui.

Keith, qui était en train de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire, se pétrifia soudainement. Ses joues adoptèrent une teinte cramoisie.

— Attends- _quoi_ —

— Bon, je rentre ! Je ne tiens pas à subir la fameuse tempête annoncée !

— Lance, att—

— Tu viens ou quoi ?

— _Lance !_

 **fin.**

 **— — —**

 _Bon, j'ai_ _écrit ça entre... 22h et 1h alors... Possible que certaines choses n'aient pas exactement tournées de la façon de je le voulais xD j'espère pouvoir participer aux autres jours du challenge ! Ça risque d'être plus court mais bon haha xD_


End file.
